This invention relates generally to applications executing on electronic computing systems and, more specifically, relates to detecting anomalies related to the applications.
This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Acronyms that appear in the text or drawings are defined below, prior to the claims.
Anomaly detection refers to detecting patterns in a data set that do not conform to an established normal behavior. Additional information regarding anomaly detection may be found in V. Chandola et al., “Anomaly detection: A survey”, ACM Comput. Surv. 41, 3, Article 15 (July 2009). Anomaly detection is applicable to many different areas, but one area of interest is anomaly detection for applications executing on computing systems. A typical scenario in this area is where data associated with an application is logged. The logged data is subsequently transferred at some point to a server. The server analyzes the logged data, e.g., from many computing systems, and determines whether or not an anomaly exists.
While this type of anomaly detection can be beneficial, anomaly detection for applications executing on computing systems may be improved.